


Yellowjacket: Redemption

by hnak



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnak/pseuds/hnak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After helping Doom take over the world and being cryogenically stored, Yellowjacket wakes up to find generations have passed and the world is not the paradise he was told it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellowjacket: Redemption

He wakes. It's cold. Where is he? Bed. But his bed is in a tube. Why? _Get it together._ "Victor?" His voice breaks a little from disuse. No one bothers to respond to him, so he crawls out of the tube bed. His memory is foggy, but as Yellowjacket emerges from darkness into daylight, it comes back to him in flashes. He's sick. Something about Pym particles. Something about brain chemistry. Something about a lot somethings he didn't understand. Well. He understood one thing.

He's dying.

_"What do you mean, 'dying'?" he demanded._

_"You are not so moronic that you do not understand the word, Yellowjacket," Victor said, tone grim. "The process by which you emancipated yourself from Henry Pym seems to have unforeseen and highly negative consequences."_

_"Well, fix it!"_

_"It is not that simple. It will take time. Time which you do not have, I'm afraid."_

_"How_ much _time?" He'd worked so hard to earn a life of his own. It couldn't be taken away from him so easily._

_"I'm not sure."_

_Yellowjacket's eyes widened in desperation. "You're Doctor Doom, dammit! You've got the world in your hands and you can't fix this?"_

_"My capabilities are not in question. I_ can _save you, but it takes time, as all things in science do. We shall cryogenically freeze you until I have a cure. Years will seem like seconds."_

 _Well,_ he thinks, _if it's been years, it doesn't feel like it._ Victor's nowhere to be seen. In fact, the wing of the hospital he's been stored in is falling apart around him. "…Vic?" His voice echos down the hallway. Yellowjacket shivers. Even though he's outside the cryo-chamber, the temperature hasn't gone up much. He's still in the mountains of Latveria and the crumbling walls fail to keep out the wind. It doesn't help that he's completely naked.

He stumbles around, looking for something to wrap up in, when an alarm goes off. Something breaks through the ceiling, the pieces falling around Yellowjacket's head. He ducks, using his arms as a shield. The figure descends, bringing in a gust of wind. "I am Doom, destroyer of worlds, conquerer of Earth, who dares intrude?"

Yellowjacket relaxes a little. "Victor," he breathes, relieved. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Impudent wretch. You presume to greet me so familiarly?" A blast of electricity fires from his hand.

He feels his body seize up, then the energy releases him, leaving behind a burning pain. He doesn't have time anymore to question why Victor would do this to him after promising to cure him, so he turns and runs. More magic blasts burst and crackle around him, the building collapsing. Yellowjacket dodges his way through the debris. He can barely feel his feet by this point, except occasional stabs of pain that the cold doesn't numb away. But the wreckage forming around him does provide something useful; barriers between himself and Doom.

He's weak, though. However long he's been on ice, it's made his muscles forget the strength they're supposed to have. He barely makes it outside the abandoned hospital before he stumbles, slips, and falls down the mountain's steep slope. He lies there, head throbbing, muscles screaming, joints aching. Luckily, Doom seems to lose interest in him and Yellowjacket's left alone, half covered in snow and not sure that his situation had improved.


End file.
